


Bookstore Romance

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Confident!Chanyeol, M/M, shy!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Baekhyun thought he'll have another peaceful day at work but fate seems to have decided otherwise.





	Bookstore Romance

Baekhyun stood behind his counter. The business was slow in the middle of July. It was normal, not a lot of people wanted to buy books when it was sunny outside and it wasn’t the “back to school frenzy” yet. 

Baekhyun liked days like this one. He was alone managing the front while his manager was going through the stock in the back. It was the perfect job for him because if there wasn’t a lot of clients, he could read.

He was currently in the middle of The Great Gatsby when he heard the chime that announced a client arrival. Baekhyun peered up from his book and saw a tall man with fire red hair. He seemed to be the same age as Baekhyun. He kept his eyes on him as the man made his way toward the classic horror section. Baek knew he was starring but the stranger was cute. No, he wasn’t cute, he was freaking sexy. The way he swept his red hair away from his eyes made Baekhyun’s heartbeat speed up. 

When the guy turned back to face Baekhyun, he  quickly looked down and busied himself with his book. The guy made his way  slowly toward the counter. 

“Sorry,” he said to notify Baekhyun of his presence. 

The deep voice of the man almost made Baekhyun jumped in surprise. He wasn’t expecting a tone so deep. 

“Hum… Hello. What… what can I do for you?” Baekhyun asked, stumbling on his words. 

“I was looking for Dracula by Bram Stoker but you don’t seem to have it.” The hot stranger said. 

His tone was soft despite the low voice he had. Like the man was aware of it and tried to make it a quieter. 

“Let me check in the system.  Just a second.” Baekhyun typed the title and author on the computer. He found what he was looking for in a few clicks, well sort off. “We don’t have it in store but we can order it. We’ll receive it in 5 to 10 days.” Baekhyun informed, daring a quick look at the other’s face. 

“Ok, I’ll order it then.” The man said, a bright smile never leaving his lips. 

Baekhyun took out the orders notepad. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Park Chanyeol.” 

“Chanyeol, it has a nice ring to it.” Baekhyun thought while writing the name down. “Phone number.” Baek blushed as he Chanyeol gave him his number. He didn’t dare look up from his notepad, afraid the other will notice the effect he had on him. “Perfect. We’ll give you a call as soon as we receive your book.” Baekhyun said  shyly , putting the notepad back at his place. 

Chanyeol didn’t answer back and Baekhyun could still feel his presence at the front. He finally peeked up at Chanyeol and got lost in his dark brown eyes. 

“How about you give me a call and meet me at the coffee shop down the street and give me my book in person,” Chanyeol suggested with a warm tone. 

“Is… is… is this… like a…” Baekhyun stuttered, unable to think straight. 

“Yes. It’s a date.” Chanyeol chuckled. “See you in 5 to 10 days.” He added making his way to the door still looking at Baekhyun. “Feel free to call before if you can’t wait any longer.” Chanyeol winked at Baek before exiting the store. 

Baekhyun stared at the door for a while. He had been wrong all along. Working in this small bookshop wasn’t always uneventful. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story in the EXO fandom. This work is inspired by my own workplace. Well, I never was in this situation but I've daydreamed about it :)


End file.
